


running through my dreams

by painted_pictures



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_pictures/pseuds/painted_pictures
Summary: His name was Link.(or, revali wonders about love.)





	running through my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> im not sure what this is? but i hope you enjoy it anyway

His name was Link.

He was a Hylian boy, born to be a knight, raised to be the most outstanding swordsman in the land. Tales were told about him, all the girls used to dreamily wonder about him. He was a legend in the making. The sword that seals the darkness, as the stories called it, had chosen him. He was special, that’s for sure.

And he was mysterious, too. A smile had never been seen on his face, laughter had never fallen from his lips. He was quiet, only rarely heard speaking softly to the princess. Emotion never laced his tone, he’d never shown any hints of even feeling anything.

Except the one time Revali stumbled upon him, hugging his legs to his chest and his face buried in his knees. The heaving of his shoulders gave it away. Revali was stuck between comforting or ignoring. In the end, he simply walked away. No one ever found out.

Revali would often wonder about him. He had so many questions that never got the chance to be answered. He thought about one of them a lot— had Link ever been in love?

Love was a strange thing. Revali had never experienced it, he’d wonder if he ever would. But then Link came along and soon Revali was deep down into the pit of love. And he knew he could climb out but the surface seemed too high, and part of him didn’t even want to. It felt good, caring about someone this much.

Did love hurt? Yes. All the time. But it was worth it sometimes. And it was hard to stop feeling it, as Revali learned in the hundred years he’d been trapped inside his own Divine Beast. Even a spirit has emotions.

And finally, when his soul was free and he could look out across the land once more, he felt  _ happy. _ Real, actual happiness.

Link had come back. He cared enough to free him. Maybe Link didn’t feel the same way in terms of love.

But it was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> its much shorter than usual but i still worked somewhat hard on it


End file.
